


Coat Check

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Observations by a woman who loves her job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coat Check

**Author's Note:**

> JWP #11: Coat Porn. Whether it's BBC Sherlock's amazing Belstaff, Joan Watson's slickers, or classic Victorian overcoats, let outerwear be your inspiration for today's entry.

_Hipster. Bearded, naturally. Age 26 or 27. Recreational pot-smoker. Single._ She confirmed the claim tag was in place and hung the faux-vintage men's sport coat on the rack.  
  
_Woman, mid-60s. Man, mid-30s. Mother and son?_ She sniffed the wrap and the overcoat. _No. Cougar and her boy-toy. Good on you, ma'am._ The items went on the rack with the rest.  
  
_Wool cropped jacket. Female, early 30s._ She ran two fingers over the collar, pulled a single hair from the shoulder. _Genuine fur. Genuine vintage. Faux blonde._  
  
The next pair of coats gave her pause.  
  
The jacket belonged to a man in his early 40s. _Buttery soft black leather. Zip-and-snap closure. Belt. Worn frequently but well-cared for. He values his possessions. Short, blond, ex-military. Medical man? Possibly._  
  
The heavy wool overcoat was a joy to behold. _Belstaff!_ What a treat! _Irish wool. Beautiful weave. Red-accented button hole. A man of means who appreciates the finer things. Dark hair. Approximately six feet tall. Here under protest. Privately employed._ A scarf hung from one pocket and she tucked it safely in. _Cashmere._  
  
She placed both reverently on the rack, giving the coats to either side a bit of a shove so these would have room to hang uncrushed for the duration of the evening. She sighed appreciatively. The pairing was, in a word, beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The leather jacket has its origins in methylviolet10b's [Jackets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/330363).


End file.
